The invention relates to an apparatus for spectrometrically capturing light, which comprises at least                a wavelength-adjustable filter for converting spectral information into location information and        an organic photodiode designed as a detector for converting the location information into electrical signals that can be retransmitted,wherein the filter and the organic photodiode form a single-piece monolith, wherein the organic photodiode is combined with the filter in a connection arrangement or the organic photodiode is integrated into the filter, wherein the filter consists at least of a spectrally resolving element in the form of at least one layer-like photonic crystal constituting the monolith, in which two layers with variable thickness D are formed along a direction perpendicular to the incident light, wherein a resonance layer is arranged between the two layers, wherein the organic photodiode contacting the filter consists at least of the following detector layers:        
a photo-active layer,
a first electrode of the photo-active layer and
a second electrode of the photo-active layer,
wherein the photo-active layer is located between the two electrodes and one of the electrodes is in contact with the photonic crystal.